narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysticism
Mysticism (神秘主義, Shinpi Shugi) is a form all but forgotten ninja arts that is closely associated with the Yin Release. Practitioners of these arts, referred to as Mystics　(神秘術師, Shinpijutsushi), were traditionally pitted against Yūgure despite the fact that a majority of their skills did not revolve around combat. History While the specifics regarding the origins of Mysticism are unknown, it is highly assumed that their arts came into usage soon after the Sage of Six Paths introduced ninjutsu to the world. Utilizing their abilities to manipulate the form of chakra, via the Yin Release, mystics began to monitor and study chakra that didn't originate from human entities. This eventually would result in the discovery and classification of Yūgure, sentient embodiments of chakra driven by primal urges and emotion. Deeming these beings dangerous several groups of mystics took it upon themselves to eradicate these Yūgure, instead of merely observing them. This attempted eradication would eventually escalate into a secret war between the Yūgure and the Mystics. This war, though secret from a majority of the world's population, would result in heavy losses for both the so called inhuman Yūgure and their hunters, the Mystics. Furthermore, most of the knowledge acquired by the mystics regarding the intricacies of chakra, would be forever lost. Even after both the Yūgure and the Mystics had nearly annihilated one another, both sides held a deep grudge against one another, and would attempt to kill each other on site. Unfortunately, as time passed it became more and more difficult to find those who had the potential to wield the Yin Release. While the Yin Release was not an absolutely necessary tool in combating the Yūgure, most mystics were too proud to accept help from any shinobi clans or organizations. Furthermore, the secrecy of the existence of their foes and the battle that was being waged eliminated the chance for outside aid to an even greater degree. Unable to restore their forces at the same rate as their opponents, the mystics were hunted to the edge of extinction and fled around the world. Currently, mystics are a forgotten group with less than a handful of people alive knowing of their existence. While these few people carry on the work of slaying Yūgure, the true nature of mysticism has run its course. Group Structure During the early days of Mysticism practitioners would gather together in together in the masses in order share their knowledge and findings. With the use of the Yin Release as a mark of acceptance into the secret society the mystics delved into the mysteries of chakra itself. While mystics were willing to share their knowledge with one another, they did not make it a habit to discuss their discoveries with other shinobi. This is primarily due to their joint dissatisfaction with weaponization of chakra that permeating the ninja world. While mystics were a close knit society before the discovery of Yūgure, the advent of war would spread them across the world and converted the group into a nomadic people. The war would result in vast collection of knowledge being destroyed by the Yūgure they sought to eradicate. Grand temples constructed by the mystics were laid to waste and limited the passing on of mysticism. Known Mystics Hitsuyō no Mikoto (deceased) Kimitsu Nōsei Naoto